


Brain rambles .4.

by BandsforBreakfast



Series: Brain rambles [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hands, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsforBreakfast/pseuds/BandsforBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just really like joshs hands okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain rambles .4.

**Author's Note:**

> not spell-checked not grammar-checked just raw and pure~
> 
> inspired by joshs [hands](http://www2.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Josh+Dun+iHeartRadio+Music+Festival+Village+cUvFuWaf5LDl.jpg) [hands](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/cd/e8/57/cde85764f0753ab764870345cc9f09ab.jpg) [hands](http://38.media.tumblr.com/91c4de0b568afb0d2816d6f903319be4/tumblr_n9ljtmpk7Y1reefy4o2_1280.jpg)

every time I see his hands I always think theyre so big and perfect and ur entire hand would fit in his and he would keep u warm but at the same time imagine his palms n fingers on ur sides n hips and squeezing ur ass and on ur thighs as he kisses ur stomach and his big hands cupping ur face and fingers stroking ur soft cheeks and his strong arm muscles and strong hands would lift u up and hold u against the wall to bite ur neck  
  
well his big hands n feet n muscles r perfectly balanced with his very powerful dick and it'd be such an honour to suck it and my goodness how great it feels when it's inside u and he knows exactly where how to thrust  his hips to grind against the exact spot that makes u moan in a way that makes him so horny and go faster as u grab his big shoulders and he bows his head and squeezes his eyes shut and puts all his force into thrusting and u cant handle any more and u orgasm so hard holy fuck josh and he arches his back and his face goes up and he lets out this fucking sexy noise as he cums and after a moment of panting he can bring himself to pull out  
  
and then he slowly collapses onto u and u can feel his warm warm body and he rolls on his side next to u and wraps his arms around u and he looks at ur face for a second and he smiles bc he loves u so much and then his eyes close before he can see u blush so hard thag was so amazing and he is so big and ur so safe in his arms and burying ur face in his very nice chest and u both fall asleep and u feel so happy and happy and happy


End file.
